El día después
by Starlight Mindfreak
Summary: —¿Qué es un beso? —preguntó Goku.


Er... hasta donde tengo entendido, el día después de la boda comienza DBZ (?) Adoro esta pareja, gracias a los fanarts, lástima que la mitad del universo no le guste (la mitad y un poco más).

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.**

Vamos, yo sé que por más infantil que sea Goku, le deberían gustar estas cosas (?)

* * *

**El día después.**

A Chi-chi nadie, jamás, ni siquiera en los libros románticos que pasaba horas leyendo, le dijo cómo sería el día después de una boda. Y, por supuesto, nadie le dijo lo que era tener un esposo como Goku.

Chi-chi tal vez ahora entiende lo que había hecho. ¿Estaría bien arrepentirse?

Aún recuerda la noche después de la fiesta. Goku se acostó, y apenas tuvo tiempo para decir o comentar algo que él ya estaba durmiendo profundamente. ¿Y cómo debía reaccionar? Nadie le dijo que su, ahora, esposo quedaría desmayado sobre la cama, acaparándola toda para sí.

Chi-chi recuerda haberse acercado y mirarlo con resignación, o de la manera en qué ella creía correcta el mirar a su esposo dormir, con el hilo de saliva sobresaliéndole de su boca que, abriéndose y cerrándose, dejaba escapar un ronquido.

¿Felicidad plena? Chi-chi no está segura, pero eso —definitivamente— no era.

Se entretiene haciendo otras cosas, esperando a que él despertara. Acomoda la ropa, guarda su bello vestido blanco –ese que su madre usó alguna vez— y dedica parte de su tiempo a empañar el vidrio de la ventana con los suspiros. Porque claro, ahora que es una esposa, ella no sabe qué hacer.

Registra el tiempo. A las 9:30 a.m. Goku se despierta, anunciando con su estómago rugiente y voz adormilada que tiene hambre. 10:05 a.m. ambos desayunan en silencio. Goku pregunta algo que ella no entendió, y se ocultan entre el silencio.

11:15 a.m. Goku se va, según él, a buscar un poco de comida y madera. Chi-chi intenta despedirse con un beso, así como ella lo había imaginado, pero él se va antes de pronunciar un «adiós».

12:00 p.m. Chi-chi está abatida, ocultando sus penas entre la madera de la mesa y sus brazos envueltos en la fina seda. A las 13:30 p.m. ambos almuerzan. Si Goku notó el rastro de lágrimas sobre su rostro pálido, él no preguntó.

El día vuelve a pasar sin inconvenientes. Y Chi-chi vuelve estar con sus dudas atormentando su pecho. Porque ellos no hablan, apenas se miran y si se tocan, es un roce casual por pasar a una misma habitación.

Pero a la noche, y mientras Chi-chi vuelve a cepillarse el cabello, su mente piensa y recrea un plan. Porque si así irían a ser sus días, ella no lo permitiría. Y aunque jamás pudiera tener algo de esas novelas románticas que pasaba horas leyendo, se encargaría de hacer su propia novela romántica.

Abandona el cepillo entre los pliegues que hace la cama, y se acerca al joven que es su marido. Éste la observa, curioso, y lee en sus ojos infantiles que no entiende el por qué se acercó a él.

—¿Me das un beso, Goku?

Y el silencio pesa más que el aire. Goku la mira, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación solo con sus ojos. Chi-chi espera con miedo, tal vez había una negativa.

—¿Qué es un beso? —preguntó él.

Pero eso no le sorprende, porque eso no era lo peor. Sonríe, inclinándose y robándole un beso a sus labios. En las novelas, la situación era de forma contraria, a Chi-chi le gusta creer que es original.

—¿Qué te pareció? —habla ella, dejándole respirar. Y su esposo la mira atontado.

Pasan otros segundos, donde él aprovecha en rascar la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—¿Me das otro?

Chi-chi abraza el fuerte cuello con sus brazos frágiles y desnudos, empujándolo hacia la cama con su impulso. Ambos caen, pero no se escucha nada más que el silencio. Y difícil sería que ambos hablaran, si sus bocas están selladas por un beso.

Y nadie le dijo a Chi-chi lo que podría pasar la noche después de la fiesta.

* * *

Niñas, esto se terminó. Un drabble es semejante a un oneshot, sólo tiene un capítulo y es relativamente corto. So, espero que les haya gustado. Y les agradezco que sea así.

**Anne.**


End file.
